Highschool
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: When Slenderman forces some of the Pastas to go to highschool, who knows what will ensue? (Well, me) Chaos of course! Loooooooooooots of OCs
1. Why

**You're welcome. I don't own creepypasta. All of them look normal now ok? Ok. (I'm no expert in highschool so I'm sorry if its bad).**

"And why do I have to do this again?" whined Toby as him and Tim walked up to the high school. Toby himself hadn't been to school for a few years since he was homeschooled after being deemed unfit to be around society, then he was recruited to be a proxy and didn't have time for school. It all went downhill from there. Now Slendy decided that it was time for all of them to go back to school, in some cases again.

"Slendy's gonna kill me if I don't make you," replied Tim, glancing at Brian with a look that said 'help'. "That's not my fault!" groaned Toby. Their little group made a scene as they walked up to the school. There was Toby, Tim, Brian, Jeff, Liu, Jack (EJ), Sally, Jane, Ben, Helen and Natalie. All of them dressed casually instead of in their usual outfits. Slendy had managed to bend the rules **(A/N Ya right)** and get them all the same schedule. Of course they all had to stay together. They couldn't have Jeff killing a random person or something.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" yelled Jack, who was already at the classroom. "Well then stop moving so fast," Jeff yelled back. They got to the class and everyone sat at the back except for Jack, who actually liked learning. "Nerd" Jeff had said. The class filled up and the teacher came in. "Hello class," said the teacher. "I am Mr. Darien and I will be your homeroom, Math, History and Geography teacher for the year." Jeff looked sideways at his brother, 'let me kill him please' he mouthed, 'no' Liu mouthed back.

Jeff sighed. No one ever let him have any fun around here. "And now I will call the attendance," said Mr. Darien. "Jane Arkensaw" "Here" called Jane. "Leigha Brighton" "here," said a girl with light brown hair, a sky blue eye and an…eye patch? **(ha ha)** "Maria Devindo" "here" said a girl with long black hair and orange-green eyes "Brian Hood" "Here" "Denise Farlan" "It's Dmitri" argued a boy with dirty blonde hair and…black eyes. The teacher sighed and wrote a note on the attendance. "Brian Gernata" "here" called a boy with raven hair and dark blue eyes "Brian Hood" "here" "Mason Iinacon" "Here!" called a blonde boy with red eyes "Alexandria Jarkalos" "it's Alex" said a girl with white blonde hair and green eyes "Mikeal Kaner" 'hello' signed a boy with black hair and gold eyes "Azula Markham" "here" called a girl with blue eyes and really dark brown hair "Tim Mask" "here" "Darcy Nanala" … "has anyone seen Darcy" "HERE!" a boy with brown hair with a bleached blonde streak and sky blue eyes. He handed a late slip to the teacher then sat down. "Natalie Niann" "here" "Jack Nicholas" "here" "Helen Otis" "here" "Brandon Pegalion" an audible flick to the head was heard and a boy with black hair and dark greed eyes signed 'chicken'. "Toby Rogers" "here" "Casey Vanatero-Milane" "here" said a girl with platinum blonde hair and green eyes "Sally Williams" "here" "Jeffery Woods" a quiet "I knew it" came before Jeff said "here" "Liu Woods" "here" "Carrie Yanke" "here said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Great" said the teacher. "Now that we're all here we're going to do a 'get to know you' exercise." The whole class groaned. "I know, I know but it's mandatory. Come and make a circle with your chairs. Going in order you are going to say your first name, your favorite color and something you like."

The scraping of chairs could probably be heard from across the school.

"You start" Mr. Darien pointed at Brian H.

"My name is Brian, my favorite color is orange and I like forests"

The next person went.

"My name is Sally, my favorite color is pink and I like flowers"

"My name is Jane, my favorite color would have to be red and… can I say what I hate instead"

"Sure why not" said Mr. Darien

"I hate Jeff"

"I hate you to"

"Kismesis" stated Leigha

Brian G. laughed

"My name is Ben my favorite color is green and I like Legends of Zelda"

"What's your favorite?" asked Leigha

"Majora's Mask"

"Me too!"

"Let's keep this going kids"

"My name is Helen, my favorite color is also red and I love painting"

"My name is Natalie, my favorite color is green and I like clocks"

"My name is Azula, my fav color is purple and I like my phone"

"My name is Alex, my favorite color is blue and I like Zulie!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" said Azula. Alex smiled.

"My name is Dmitri, my favorite color is black and I like candy"

'My name is Mikeal, my favorite color is ocean blue and I like sound'

"He said that his name is Mikeal, his favorite color is ocean blue and he likes sound" said Dmitri

"Um, my name is Maria, my favorite color is white and I like anime and manga"

"My name is Mason, my favorite color is brown, I like singing"

"My name is Leigha, my favorite color is TARDIS blue and I like fandoms!"

"My name is Brian, my favorite color is light red and I love YouTube"

"My name is Casey, my favorite color at the moment is black and at the moment I love Undertale. It's my whole being"

"I'm Darcy I like silver and hate everyone"

"My name is Carrie, my favorite color is…yellow and I like the outdoors"

'My name is Brandon, my favorite color is blue and I like everyone'

"His name is Brandon, his favorite color is blue and he likes everyone" translated Carrie

"My name is Toby, my favorite color is dark green and I like trees?"

"I'm Jeff, my favorite color is red and I hate Jane"

"My name is Liu, my favorite color is dark brown and I hate hospitals"

"My name is Jack, my favorite color is dark blue and I like anatomy"

"My name is Tim, my favorite color is dark yellow and I like masks"

"Thank you class, now it's time for your second period"

RING RING

Everyone walked out to the next class.

 **Ok so I thought this would be a good idea but updates won't come that often so don't get excited. Here's a brief description of all of the characters:**

 **Azula: OC, dating Alex**

 **Dmitri: OC, Mikeal's translator and boyfriend**

 **Mikeal: Mute, dating Dmitri**

 **Alexandria (Alex): OC, dating Azula**

 **Maria: OC**

 **Mason: OC**

 **Leigha: OC, dating Brian**

 **Brian: OC, dating Leigha**

 **Casey: OC**

 **Darcy: OC**

 **Carrie: OC, dating Brandon**

 **Brandon: OC, dating Carrie**

 **Toby: Ticci Toby**

 **Jeffery: Jeff the Killer**

 **Liu: Homicidal Liu**

 **Jack: Eyeless Jack**

 **Tim: Masky**

 **Brian: Hoodie**

 **Sally: who the hell do you think?**

 **Jane: Jane the Killer**

 **Ben: BEN drowned**

 **Helen: the Bloody Painter**

 **Natalie: Clockwork**

 **Ok so don't steal my stuff, I don't own anything except for my OCs blah blah blah.**

 **Sorry if I don't update fast. Some of the last names are made up because I couldn't find their official one. Bye!**


	2. I Write Sins (ha ha)

**So I decided to write again. Yay. So I decided to format the school like my school but whatever I don't care. I don't own this.**

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Jeff as they walked down the hallway. "We actually have to do work!"

"Of course!" said Jack. "This is school. What did you expect?"

"Yeah well the last time I was in a school I was 7 so can you blame me?" Jeff shot back.

"Yes, actually" said Brian.

They arrived at their next class 3 minutes late because Tim had given the school map to Toby. "Are you absolutely sure this time?" asked Ben. The last three times had been the locker room, a broom closet and the girl's bathroom.

They walked into the English classroom and the teacher glared at them. They noticed it was the same class as before. Leigha laughed quietly.

"Hello," said the teacher. "I am Ms. Ginabeana. This is English class. Sit down"

They sat down.

"You will write a 10 page double sided essay on the topics we reviewed today," said the teacher at the end of the period.

"Uh, ms?" asked Casey

"Yes"

"All we did was listen to you talk about politics," she said politely.

Ms. Ginabeana scoffed and the bell rang. The kids filed out of the room. Casey was over laughing with Darcy. Then she frowned and slapped him in the face. The class laughed and Jeff began to think that he would like it there. Unfortunately that's where the day started going bad. Darcy walked over to the small group that contained the Pastas.

"Hey newbies," he scowled at all of them.

"What do you want?" asked Tim

"Oh I dunno. Maybe ruin all of your lives?" he smirked.

"Don't even think about it Jeff," said Liu monotonously.

"Awwwwww!" whined Jeff.

Darcy looked at them weirdly when Brian spoke up. "Could you leave?" he asked.

"No" said Darcy

"Just go," said Natalie, stepping towards him. Darcy scoffed, "what can you do to me? You're just a puny girl." Natalie slapped him. Then Casey pulled him away from the group and stared yelling at him. Alex pulled her back. Then they all noticed they were supposed to be in class. They started sprinting.

After the mishap with being halfway through the period when they finally got across the school to their class their next period's teacher was hesitant to let them go, but didn't want another late. They left with a warning.

Soon they got to their fourth period

Mr. Darien smiled at them as they walked into the room. "Instead of social studies we will be going outside to a park." A universal 'yesss' was heard around the class.

Everyone stepped outside and the class separated from the pastas, who were all at the black of the group. They walked for a bit, not realizing they were trekking the familiar path home. They stopped at a park boarded by a big forest.

"No way" said Toby. "…SWINGSET! COOL!" he ran to the set and jumped in the kiddie swing. "Timothy push me!" He yelled laughing. Tim sighed and started pushing the child-like proxy.

"Get off the swing! We're going to play in the forest!" Mason yelled at them. All of the pastas groaned. So did Leigha. Liu and Ben looked at her, confused. "Ok so," started Ben. "I know why I'm groaning, and I know why they're groaning, but why are you groaning?"

Leigha smiled. "Easy. Because I know for a fact that this is the very forest where Marble Hornets was filmed." At the words 'Marble Hornets' Tim and Brian perked up.

Leigha smiled again. Then she started laughing and pointed at Ben. "BEN drowned" Toby "Ticci Toby" Tim "Masky" Brian "Hoodie" Jeff "Jeff the Killer" Liu "Homicidal Liu" Jack "Eyeless Jack" Sally "Well just Sally there" Jane "Jane the Killer" Helen "The Bloody Painter" Natalie "and Clockwork". She smirked at all of them "Bye!" and ran into the forest.

"How could she tell?" asked Jane after a while.

"Does it matter?" asked Jeff, "I like her."

"Tch, you would" scoffed Jane.

"Come on!" said Toby, through the argument he had run into the forest. The others laughed and followed him in.

"HELEN'S IT!" yelled someone in the forest. Helen sighed. He was hoping that he could sit on the sidelines.

He hopped up in one of the trees, having experience and having memorized the whole forest. He spotted everyone but Toby, Tim and Brian. They were probably playing rock paper scissors to see which part of the forest each of them got, to keep kids from getting too close to the mansion. Then Helen spotted Ben and Azula hiding behind a tree. Ben spotted him and ran away but Helen tagged Azula.

"Damn" she said as he ran away.

-+- Lets go to Mikeal and Dmitri -+-

Mikeal was walking with his boyfriend. The trees were getting thicker the farther they went into the forest. Suddenly Mike heard the crunching of leaves behind them and a curse word.

He pulled on Dmi's sleeve, pointing to the trees. Dmitri got it and called out "who's there?"

A boy fell out of the tree. He had a hoodie that was dark green with alternating shades of brown on the sleeves. The hood was blue. He had brown hair and orange goggles with a mouth guard over his mouth. His pants were dark blue and he wore black converse. "oof!" he cried as he hit the ground. He looked up at the two boys in front of him. "Oh! Hi, have you seen my hatchets? Well of course not! Also could you just turn around and walk the other way? I wont have to kill you that way!" the two boys stared at the mystery man incredulously. The man looked up and spotted something. "ah there they are." He then pointed the opposite of the way they were walking. "Go that way" then he disappeared.

"What" said Dmitri.

'You said it' signed Mikeal.

 **That's all I'm going to do for now. (Let me listen to PANIC! At the Disco in peace ok. I had to pause 'I write sins not tragedies' for you guys. Bye! :3 (Dedicated to you know who you are)**


	3. Leigha is in the mansion

**Sorry J. I'm really late. Also sorry followers and thanks to favoutiters and reviewers! Now onto the chapter.**

Darcy let out a breathy laugh as he leaned against a tree. No one could ever find him here. He smirked and laughed again, his breath coming back to him.

He heard the crack of a stick behind him and turned around. He sighed, seeing Azula there.

"Oh it's just you," he said. Him and Zula had been friends since childhood, ever since he had seen her lounging on the slide in the small playground near his house.

She smiled, walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "You're it." Then she ran away.

"…ZULA YOU JERK!" he yelled

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" came a voice from the left.

He sighed and walked farther into the forest/

The trees had started to get really thick when…

*pap*

Something hit his shoulder. He looked at the ground. "A rock huh?"

"Yeah. A rock. Problem?" came a muffled voice from behind him.

Darcy whipped around, seeing a guy in a feminine mask and light yellow jacket hanging upside down in a tree.

"W-who are you!?" he yelled out of surprise

"No one. You all need to leave this forest. I have a scheduled meeting with Hoodie to beat the crap out of Alex, so could you leave please?"

"U-u yes!" And then he ran away. Because he is pusillanimous.

~elsewhere~

Leigha had ditched Brian because he was slow. Unfortunately, she also had wandered far into the forest. Being in Masky's area was a big plus for her since the proxy was busy with Darcy.

She soon spotted the mansion and smiled, walking up to the door she decided not to touch it. She then cringed and poked it hesitantly. It opened and she fingered the chain around her neck. Then she stepped inside, wondering if Slendy would recognize her.

A faint buzzing started in the back of her mind and she smiled as it got louder, but she just blocked it out.

"Hello."

'What are you doing here girl?'

"Just dropping in, why?"

'How did you find this place?'

"What do you mean, I've already been here," she turned to face him. "Ring any bells?"

'Leigha Brighton'

"Spot on. You really should work on hospitality y'know. Also, could you take me back out, I don't wanna walk!"

'No.'

"Meanie! I'll tell everyone your pastas are in my class!"

'Fine, don't tell anyone.'

"I swear on the river styx," the sky rumbled. "Shut up."

Leigha then found herself at the edge of the park as the teacher blew the whistle.

"Thanks" she mumbled and a faint 'you're welcome' ran through her mind. She smiled and ran out of the forest, ready for a lecture from Brian on why 'ditching your boyfriend in the scary woods is _not ok_!'

She decided to wait a few minutes 'till Toby, Brian and Timothy came out of the woods.

~a few minutes later~

"There you are," Leigha smiled as she saw the three boys come towards her.

"Boss says for us to stay away from you," said Brian.

Leigha smiled and then laughed.

"Not a chance!" she cried, running out of the forest.

"I like her," said Toby, running after her.

"You would," said Tim.

Brian was just thinking about this exact conversation that happened earlier.

All was well, for now…

Lol jk it's all good.

 **BIEEEEEEEE! C U GUYS WHEN I DECIDE TO UPDATE NEXT! sorry for the lack of words  
**


	4. Luna, June, Willa and Lucy :3

**Bonjour tout le monde~! Sorry for not updating in a while, I got banned from the computer. Oops! Anyway, this chapter has no connection to my normal life and this has not actually happened. The new OCs (shut it) are not in any way me and/or my friends. (Sarcastic fairy being sarcastic)**

 **Anyway I don't own anything and enjoy, even though my writing is horrible.**

Luna laughed as she sat on the floor of the cafeteria. The first straw leading up to June having pushed her of the bench was the shorter girl using the portable bath and body works hand sanitizer on her lunch bag to flick the sparkly substance on her friend.

June's eyebrow had twitched and she had asked the girl to stop, which she did, but not after flicking another sparkly piece at her friend. Lucy and Willa, who were sitting beside June laughed a bit and Luna, on her isolated side of the table, also giggled.

The girl kept poking at her friend but the last straw was when, June had moved to Luna's side of the table and had blown air into the sandwich bag that had held her lunch. Luna got a determined look in her eyes and Lucy and Willa noticed and got anxious. This was _not_ going to end well.

Luna, like the genus she is, ended up hugging the taller girl from behind, which made June extremely uncomfortable, and stuck her middle and pointer finger into the bag, the bag making an extremely loud popping noise and attracting the attention of the pastas and basically everyone else. Except for Darcy. Because he is an annoying jerk.

June made a sound of anger as Luna sat down again. Luna was still laughing a bit and June gritted her teeth and pushed Luna off the bench, leading her to be pushed off of the bench.

Luna was laughing so hard she wasn't breathing.

"A-are you ok?" asked Lucy

"N-laugh-no!" Luna managed out, before she erupted in another fit of laughter.

She had stopped by the time she got back on her seat and the rest of the lunch was just casual conversation.

"So, you transferred too right?" Asked Luna

"Of course I did!" said Willa

"Me too," said Lucy

"So we're all going to be in the same class this year, huh," said June

"I would've thought that even _you_ could figure this out Light-kun," said Luna

"Shut it L," said June, ending the conversation.

Then the bell rang.

~Just a small time skip brought to you by me not owning Death Note references~

The group of four girls walked to their homeroom class, Mr. Darien. Luna and June stopped as Lucy and Willa walked passed them and sit down. June's expression went from surprise to horror to confusion, while Luna's went from surprise to confusion to excitement.

"Hey Luna isn't that-"

"JUNEDO YOU SEE THEM OHMYGOD ITS TH-mmph"

Leigha sighed as she put her hand over Luna's mouth. Luna licked it and Leigha pulled her hand back in disgust. Luna stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Wow, L. So immature." Commented June

"Be quiet Light-kun. You're lowering the IQ of the whole classroom," said Luna

"You're one to talk, not being able to catch me."

"Near is one of my successors, so me by extent."

"But it's not you."

"I knew from the start anyway."

"Why didn't you say anything?!'

"Insufficient evidence."

June 'tched' and sat down at the desk in front of her. Luna sat down beside her and pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing. June thought for a second and pulled out a book.

Half the class stared at the pair in confusion while the other half sighed.

Jeff was the first one to speak. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes," came the reply from half the class.

Willa and Lucy turned to each other and started chatting quietly, spacing out from the world. Luna and June were engrossed in their own activities. The four girls were completely ignorant to the fact that the teacher was telling them to introduce themselves.

 **We actually do this, my friend and I. Anyway, sorry for another introduction chapter and for Death Note spoilers and Sherlock references. With these four there will be a lot of those (especially Luna and June).**

 **Anyway here's a guide to what the four look like:**

 **Luna Mandon: short-ish light brown hair, eye colour either hazel or green-ish depending on the day and short-ish (about 5 feet).**

 **June Midena: Longer hair then Luna but not that long (wow I rock at this) solid brown, brown eyes and obnoxiously tall. (it's true)**

 **Willa Huff: (or Will for short) wears a hijab, also tall, and dark brown eyes (I think), tall.**

 **Lucy Truman: Long black hair with a blonde streak on the front, black-ish eyes idk, and a bit taller then Luna but not as tall as Will.**

 **That should be it but if there is another introduction chapter feel free to yell at me.**

 ** _IMPORTANT OH GODS LOOK AT THIS!_**

 ** _OK SO CAN Y'ALL COMMENT YOUR SHIPS WITH THE EXISTING PASTAS AND OCS AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT CANNON, UNLESS YOU BREAK MY BABIES MIKEAL AND DMITRI UP THEN I WILL KILL YOU. OK SO JUST COMMENT YOUR SHIPS BUT SOME I WILL NOT ACCEPT (BY SOME I MEAN LIKE, TWO): TOBY X CLOCKWORK IS A BIG NO AND NO JEFF X JANE B/C THEY HAT EACHOTHER COME ON. ANYTHING ELSE I WILL ACCEPT. FEEL FREE TO PM ME FOR MORE ON THE CHARACTERS IF YOU NEED IT._**

 **Ja ne and have a good day (PANIC! AT THE DISCO YES)**


End file.
